nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ein anderes Land
Wir sind in Durotar, und es ist eine andere Zeit und ein anderer Ort. Wir sind im sagenhaften Land Früher, das gleich neben Damals liegt, wo alles anders ist als wir es gewohnt sind. Manches hier kommt uns bekannt vor - Gesichter, Orte, Namen - aber bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennen wir, dass wir uns täuschen. Es ist ein Irrtum, so wie in Crossroads jemanden zu treffen den man zu kennen glaubt, und der sich aus der Nähe als völlig Fremder heraus stellt. Das sollten wir in diesem Land nicht vergessen. Verwechslungen können etwas sehr peinliches sein. Und eine Person mit der Person zu verwechseln, zu der die Zeit sie erst noch formen wird, kann beide Seiten sehr verwirren. Jetzt grade ist es Nachmittag im Sagenhaften Land Früher, die Sonne hat den ganzen Tag lang auf den Süden Durotars heruntergebrannt. Ihr heißes, rotflammendes Licht hat die Luft bis zur zerfaserten Geschmacklosigkeit gekocht. Sie flimmert geladen über den verdorrten, holzigen Kakteen. Es ist der Nachmittag eines der heißesten Tage eines sehr, sehr heißen Sommers der schon einen warmen Frühling als Einführung hatte. Eine atemlose Stille liegt über dem Tal. Der schwächste denkbare Wind bringt keine Kühlung, sondern nur noch mehr Hitze, bei deren berührung sich jedes Häärchen aufstellt. Irgendwo weit entfernt quiekt in einer der Mulden, die die unübersichtliche Oberfläche übersähen, ein wildes Schwein. Irgendwo rasselt ein Skorpid. Irgendwo kugelt eine Windhexe einige Schritt weit und bleibt unmotiviert liegen, viel zu erschöpft von der Hitze um mit der Rollerei fortfahren zu können. Wer hier auf die Welt käme, würde sie sofort wieder verlassen wollen. Er hätte Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Er hätte Angst davor, dass die ganze Welt so ist wie diese Landschaft. Auf einer Anhöhe, ein wenig oberhalb des restlichen Tales, fliegt Ghinzan Jippa. Es für uns, die wir eine andere Jippa kennen (die aus dem Ganz Gewöhnlichen Land Heute natürlich) sehr wichtig uns klar zu machen, dass dies nur eine Namensvetterin ist. Zum Glück - uns genügt schon ein kurzer Blick, um uns das zu verdeutlichen. Das Trollmädchen ist höchstens 17 Jahre alt, 20 Sommer jünger als unsere Mama Jippa. Sie ist knochig und spindeldürr, weil sie zu schnell gewachsen ist und sich jahrelang nur von dem ernährt hat, was nach dem Essen noch in der Schale ihres Meisters übrig war. Von einem mürrischen, bösartigen alten Troll namens Papa Bango hat sie ihre Ausbildung erhalten - ein wenig von der Magie gelernt, die der alte Mann als Mojo bezeichnet. Es war eine harte Ausbildung und man kann es diesem Mädchen immerhin anrechnen, dass es ihrem Lehrer nicht gelungen ist sie zu brechen, ihr Selbstvertrauen zu zerstören und sie erniedrigt fort zu senden. Obwohl sie geschlagen, verspottet und oft wie eine Haussklavin behandelt wurde hat sie sich durchgebissen, und das hebt sie immerhin schon von vielen gescheiterten Schülern ihres Meisters ab. Vor einiger Zeit hat Bango sie ins Tal der Prüfungen geschickt. Wenn sie eine Mojo-Werferin werden wolle, sagte er ihr, dann solle sie sich vor ihrer Prüfung die Welt ansehen. Scheitern könne sie noch früh genug. Die kleine Ghinzan trägt eine zerschlissene, kurze und enganliegende Hose, ein einfaches Brusttuch und weder Schuhe noch Handschuhe. Billige, handgeschnitzte Knochenohrringe wie sie ein Mädchen herstellen würde, dem jegliche Begabung dafür fehlt, sind in ihren Ohrläppchen befestigt. Sie hält einen Holzstab in einer Hand. Sie hat ihr pinkes, jetzt fettiges und verschwitztes Haar mit staubigen Riemchen zu einem stehenden Zopf gebunden der wie eine wilde Palme auf ihrem Kopf steht. Ihre Reisen haben nicht einmal wirklich begonnen. Diese Ghinzan Jippa hat den Zauber „Federfall“ noch nie benutzt – sie kennt ihn nicht einmal (sie wird ihn erst Jahre später lernen, und gleich am nächsten Tag rettet er ihr dann in Thousand Needles das Leben). Und trotzdem, sie fliegt. Wir sehen sie rückwärts in der Luft schweben, Hintern und Rücken geben die Zielrichtung vor, der Rest folgt. Schweiß bedeckt ihre nackten Arme, Beine, Gesicht und Hals… Schweißtropfen stehen wie kleine Brillianten um sie herum in der Luft, entschlossen dort zu bleiben, den Boden niemals zu berühren. Und in diesem Moment kommen wir endgültig hier an. Man heißt uns im sagenhaften Land Früher willkommen, indem man die Zeit nun wieder in normaler Geschwindkeit vergehen lässt. Ghinzan fliegt rückwärts, kracht auf den rötlich-sandig-steinigen Boden, überschlägt sich und gibt dabei ein atemloses Keuchen von sich. Sie schürft sich die Handflächen, das Kinn, die Ellbogen und Knie auf. Sie stemmt sich hoch… und blickt in die Richtung, aus der sie geflogen kam. Sie ist sehr jung, nicht schön aber hübsch für eine in Fetzen gekleidete, junge Inseltrollin, und sie tut uns sofort leid. Ihre Unterlippe zittert und ihre Augen haben etwas schicksalsergebenes. Nun, ein Auge. Das andere ist fest zugekniffen und Blut läuft daraus hervor über ihre Wange. Sie zischt durch die Zähne, wie jemand der nicht wahr haben will, was ihm gerade zustößt. „Oooh nohnohnoh“ haucht sie mit Entsetzen und zitternder Panik in der Stimme. "Bitte no mann.... no, no, no...." Als wir ihrem Blick folgen, sehen wir Sarkoth. Sarkoth ist so groß wie Ghinzan, doppelt so schwer, schwarz gepanzert und breit. Er ist ein Skorpid. Er ist dem Trollmädchen begegnet, als sie gerade auf einen großen, flachen Stein geklettert war, um zu prüfen in welche Richtung sie gehen müsste, um wieder auf lebende Wesen zu treffen. Und sie hat ein lebendes Wesen getroffen. Sarkoths Fühler zittern hin und her, während er sich auf dem Stein zum Sprung bereit macht, die Scheren hoch erhoben. Dieser Skorpid kann nicht denken und erst recht nicht sprechen … aber wenn er es könnte, würde er vielleicht sagen: „Ich bin der Skorpid Sarkoth. Ich habe schon eine Menge junge Prüflinge hier im Tal getroffen, und ich habe sie getötet und gefressen. Ich mag es, wenn ihr schreit während ich das mache, aber ich finde es auch angenehm, wenn ihr dann irgendwann mit dem Schreien aufhört, weil ich nach einiger Zeit meine Ruhe mag. Heute werde ich dich fressen, und ich werde bei dir genau so vorgehen wie bei den anderen. Erstmal pflücke ich dein Fleisch von deinem Körper und dann genieße ich den Rest von dir. Deine Geschichte wird heute hier enden, deine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht, dein Geist vernichtet, dein Körper verspeist - ist das nicht schön?“ Aber Sarkoth kann nun mal weder denken noch reden, und deshalb liegen wir mit unserer Spekulation vielleicht sogar falsch. Er schnattert jetzt jedenfalls auf eine Weise, die recht vergnügt klingt. Dann springt er von dem Felsen und landet so nah vor der kauernden Ghinzan Jippa, dass er dem Mädchen mit einer Klaue das Gesicht abreißen könnte. Ghinzan ihrerseits starrt Sarkoth gelähmt, ängstlich, zögernd an. Sie ist das Jagdwild in diesem Schauspiel, dessen Zeugen wir sind. Sie ist die Beute, sie ist das Opfer. Kampfeswillen ist in ihrem Gesicht nicht zu erkennen. Ihre Hand tastet ängstlich nach dem Stab, der zwischen ihnen liegt, ihre Gedanken sind zäh wie Muskelmagen-Kaugummi (ihren ersten wird sie erst Jahre später probieren). Die Lähmung, die sie befallen hat, löst sich erst als der Skorpid tatsächlich spielerisch nach ihrem Gesicht stößt. Sie dreht den Kopf zur Seite, japst entsetzt und schafft es, ihm auszuweichen. Im selben Moment schnappt seine zweite Schere nach unten und trennt Ghinzan Jippa, Schülerin Papa Bangos, mit einem fast singenden „Schnipp“-Geräusch zwei ihrer drei Finger von der linken Hand ab, mit der sie nach dem Stab gegriffen hat. Ein heißer, röhrender, langgezogener Schrei rollt durch das weite Tal. Ghinzan ist blind, taub und für einen Moment fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen. Und jetzt hätte Sarkoth eine sehr, sehr gute Gelegenheit, sie endgültig zu töten. Aber das kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn, vielleicht weil er diesen zappelnden Happen noch ein wenig genießen will. Er beginnt sie zu umkreisen, den Kopf die ganze Zeit in ihre Richtung gedreht, die Scheren hoch erhoben. Ghinzan Jippa, die ihre Verwandte aus dem Land Heute niemals kennen lernen, sondern sich nach und nach - ganz unmerklich - in sie verwandeln wird, kauert derweil mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Seite und umklammert mit der gesunden ihre verwundete Hand, aus deren Fingerstümpfen Blut sprudelt. Sie wimmert, atmet mit geblähten Nüstern schnell und stoßweise. Heult Rotz und Wasser und starrt auf das, was 17 jahre lang einfach da war, und jetzt nur noch ein Trümmerstück ist. Sie ist eine Haaresbreite von ihrem Tod entfernt. Ihr Tod richtet sich hinter ihr leicht auf, schnattert und klickt mit seinem Mundwerkzeug. Nur eine Haaresbreite fehlt, um die Geschichte gleich hier enden zu lassen. Und in diesem seltsamsten, intimsten und tödlichsten aller Momente, geschieht etwas seltsames, intimes und tödliches. Während Sarkoth sich hinter Jippa aufbaut, wie sich einst, vor rund 10 Jahren (im Land Ach-Gott-Ist-''Das''-Lange-Her, um das es hier nicht geht) ihre Mutter hinter ihrem knieenden Vater aufgebaut hat, gehen ihr rohe, ungeformte Gedanken und Empfindungen durch den Kopf. Die Erniedrigung hier einsam und sinnlos sterben zu sollen… der grelle Schmerz… und einige Tropfen Wut… ergeben ein seltsames Gebräu. Sie kann es wie Zinn auf der Zunge schmecken und hinter ihrer Stirn fühlen. Sie kann das Mojo in jeder Faser ihres Körpers singen hören. Und Bango hat sie Dinge gelehrt, nicht dass sie sich JETZT an nur ein Fitzelchen davon erinnern könnte, aber er hat in den Jahren ihrer erniedrigenden, boshaften und verhassten Ausbildung irgendetwas in ihr geändert. Bangos Ausbildung hat einen Abdruck hinterlassen. In ihm sammeln sich jetzt ihre Gefühle wie in einem schmalen Gefäß. Es braucht nur einen kleinen Stoß. Und Ghinzan Jippa gibt diesen Stoß, einen kleinen Funken, auf das seltsame Gebräu. Und stellt fest, dass es sehr gut brennbar ist. Sie weiß nicht ob sie mit ihrem Schmerz oder durch ihren Schmerz oder trotz ihres Schmerzes das Mojo formt, oder ob Mojo und Schmerz ein und das gleiche sind oder ob es nur Glück ist, aber über den Stümpfen ihrer Finger flimmert die Luft – wird heller – wird Feuer - und faucht. Sarkoth möchte Ghinzan derweil gerne seinen Stachel in den Rücken rammen, ihr sein ganzes Gift in den Körper pumpen und so dafür sorgen, dass sie bald stirbt. Aber als er zustößt, geschieht zweierlei: Sie dreht sich halb zu ihm um - und sie wirft ihm einen Ball zu. Sie sackt in der Drehung zur Seite weg, so dass er nur ihre Rippenpartie streift und ihr Fleisch bis auf die Knochen aufschlitzt, sie aber nicht ordentlich vergiften kann. Der Ball, der Sarkoth direkt gegen seinen gepanzerten Schädel trifft, brennt. Er schleudert ihn zurück (wir wissen natürlich: es ist ein Feuerball, aber Sarkoth weiß das nicht, denn Magie ist nicht gerade sein Steckenpferd). Er spürt, wie sein Fleisch aufplatzt, verbrennt und schmerzt. Er schnattert wütend und schüttelt sich, damit er wieder klar sehen kann. Er sieht das Blaue Ding, das er fressen will, und er empfindet so etwas wie Zorn. Oder Starrsinn. Das Ding steht nicht richtig, aber es liegt auch nicht mehr. Es hat schon wieder einen Ball in der Hand. Und Sarkoth will schnell sein, bevor es ihm den auch noch zuwerfen kann. Ghinzan Jippa ist sehr, sehr knapp schneller. Ein halber Schritt Abstand entscheidet darüber, dass sie doch eines Tages durch Ashenvale reisen wird. Als Sarkoth zum zweiten Mal weggeschleudert wird, zerplatzt seine Panzerung. Sein Rückgrat zerbricht mit einem trockenen Knacken und er bleibt zwischen den Steinen liegen. Er wird sterben. Aber es ist kein Jubelschrei im Tal zu hören. Ghinzan fällt auf die Knie und starrt das Ding an, das sie fast umgebracht hätte. Sie kann sich nicht freuen. Sie heult vor Schmerz, Angst, Aufregung und Erleichterung. Irgendwann beugt sie sich vor und übergibt sich würgend auf den trockenen Boden (Katusapfel Surprise). Irgendwann danach steht sie wankend auf, noch immer mit einem verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem zerschundenen Gesicht, und hebt ihren Stab auf. Irgendwann wirkt sie ein wenig ruhiger. Sarkoth kann mit Trollgesichtern rein gar nichts anderes anfangen als sie zu zerpflücken, und darum weiß er nicht, was auf ihn zukommt. Die ersten Schläge spürt er noch. Aber auch lange nachdem er nichts mehr spürt (er ist, sozusagen, schon seit 10 Minuten mausetot) steht Ghinzan Jippa noch breitbeinig über ihm und drischt auf den Brei ein, der einmal ein Skorpid gewesen ist. Erst als sie ihre Arme nicht mehr fühlt und blinde Flecken vor ihren Augen tanzen, sackt sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stein. Sie weiß nicht ob sie leben oder sterben wird, aber sie weiß jedenfalls, dass sie jetzt grade, in diesem Augenblick, lebt. Sie atmet. Jeder Atemzug kann der letzte sein, und das beginnt ihr zu gefallen. Sie hat Schmerzen – ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie noch nicht tot ist. Sie akzeptiert die Schmerzen. Freundet sich mit ihnen an und heißt sie willkommen. Sie bekommt Schüttelfrost, als es Nacht wird... sie hofft einfach, dass das ein Gutes Zeichen ist. Sie hüllt sich in ihre Erschöpfung wie in eine Decke. Irgendwann denkt sie an das Ding, das Papa Bango ihr mitgegeben hat, als er sie ins Tal der Prüfungen schickte. Sie greift nach ihrer löchrigen Leinentasche und fischt es mühsam heraus. Sie mustert es. Sie steckt es sich zwischen die Zähne, so wie sie es 1000 Mal bei ihm gesehen hat. Und sie zündet es an. Der erste Zug dicken Rauches füllt ihre Lungen … es ist nicht schwer. In diesem Moment, in dem alles egal und der Tod direkt bei ihr ist, ist es sogar ein genuss, sich den schweren Rauch in die Lungen zu saugen. Sie bläst ihn aus ihrer Nase und blickt zu den Sternen. Sehr langsam breitet sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Noch niemals, in ihrem ganzen Leben, hat ihr etwas so gut geschmeckt. Sie geht davon aus, ganz ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass dieser Zigarillo das Letzte ist, was sie jemals schmecken wird. Die Angst vor dem Tod ist enttäuscht über die geringe Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr noch zuteil wird - und geht. In diesem Moment würden sich die Ghinzan Jippa aus dem Sagenhaften Land Früher und die Mama Jippa aus dem Ganz Gewöhnlichen Heute ohne Zweifel verstehen, auch wenn sie sich trotzdem nichts zu sagen hätten. Vielleicht würden sie sich kurz anschauen, die Jüngere würde frech grinsen, die Ältere knapp nicken. Und sie würden beide ihres Weges gehen. Sie kennen sich ja eigentlich gar nicht. Sie sind Fremde für einander. Ghinzan Jippa raucht ihren Zigarillo und träumt von der Zukunft. ---- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Der Stamm der Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm